Destiny Island
by Admetcetera
Summary: Sora, the gang, and two new members of the party hang out and have fun on the island. Axel defends the right to his "Next Nobody" T for possible future chapters. TidusxSelphie, OCxWakkaxAxel Love Triangle, OCxSora
1. New to the Party!

Sora and Riku were flying across Destiny Island on bare and calloused feet. "Catch up slow poke!" called Sora from miles ahead. Axel popped out from nowhere from the darkness that kept him. He tripped on some driftwood and fell smack in front of Sora.

Sora promptly tripped, and Riku flew past, winning the race. When Sora stood up and looked back to see what he had tripped on, nothing was obstructing the path of his footprints.

Riku came back with a mouthful of papaya, and laughed. "Trip on your own toes again?" He chuckled. Tidus and Wakka came running up to the pair, giggling as well. Selphie followed suit, and grabbed Tidus's hand as she finally stopped. Two new children ran along behind them, following the group.

The taller of the two girls had short brown hair that flipped outwards, reminiscent to Selphie's except for the bold blonde and red streaks decorating the top layer of hair. She smiled and her two front teeth stuck out from the rest. Not buck teeth, but just of a larger size. The other girl was the first to address the rest of the group.

"Um, hi, um, we're new here. Can we join your party?" She smiled a little. She was about a head shorter than the short haired girl. She wore a deep navy blue headband, and her hair was long and light brown. Her glasses were perched precariously close to the edge of her nose, and they twinkled in the sunlight.

"Sure, why not? More sparring partners, ya?" Wakka winked at the taller girl. The taller girl winked back. "Well, my name's Lily, and this is Amber." She said, motioning to the giggling girl beside her. Wakka blushed, and held out his Blitzball. "Want a go at it, ya?" Lily smiled and took off running behind Wakka, catching the Blitzball as she ran.

Amber stayed behind and sat down next to Sora. "Would it be a fair fight if I took you on? You might not stand a chance." She grinned wildly. "You're on, Cutie!" Sora grinned, just as wild. The two took off for the tiny islet with the PaPu tree.

Kairi had been gone for months. She said she was going on a foraging adventure, but all the inhabitants of Destiny Island had been catching the murmur that she moved away, as her family hadn't been seen in the village since Kairi left. Sora had basically moved on, firmly believing that if he kept waiting for Kairi, she might never come. So he had found a new friend!

After quite a few hours of sparring and cheering, the group finally decided to head over to where Sora and Amber were fighting and watch the sunset. Grabbing a basket of fruits, they set off at a jog towards the tiny bridge that covered the gap from the shore to the little grassy islet.

When they had finally climbed the precarious levels of ladders and crossed the bridge to the islet, they found no one fighting in the grass. They heard a splash and a giggle, and looked over the edge to find Amber and Sora splashing each other. Sora's jacket, his pants shield, and Amber's glasses were floating a short distance away, charmed by some of Amber's magic so they didn't float away. Now the pair was dunking each other under the water.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Hurry up or you're gonna miss the sunset!" Tidus called, laughing as the blushing friends climbed up the ladder from the ocean. The group settled in on the crook in the PaPu tree and stared off into the Horizon. Wakka casually yawned and stretched his arm around Lily. Sora followed his example, as did Tidus. Soon the three pairs of friends were happily settled in, eating fruit and talking to each other.

Long after the sun had fallen over the horizon, the six friends fell asleep, full from the basket of fruit they downed. Fireflies floated around their heads, and the gentle ocean breeze tickled their noses. A few crabs scuttled by in the peaceful light of the moon, and all was happy.

In the morning, Wakka was the first to wake. He found a strange redheaded man in a black cloak now holding Lily like he had last night. He grumbled and shifted the sleepy body back to rest on his shoulder. The redhead awoke, and growled. "Don't screw around with Axel." He retorted, and took of through a portal, barely disturbing the rest of the group. Wakka tightened his grip on the stirring Lily, and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

Lily blinked and opened her crystalline brown eyes. She looked up at Wakka. His bright orange wave of hair was messy and unkempt from not having gelled it up yet. He chuckled and tickled her nose. Lily snuggled up and yawned. "So…" She jumped as a voice from somewhere behind Sora echoed out, angry and spiteful.


	2. Kairi and PaPu

Everyone jolted awake and found a redhead girl standing with her hands on her hips. She scowled. "KAIRI OH MY GOSH!" Everyone but Amber, Sora, Wakka, and Lily ran to hug her. Kairi backed up and scowled more. "Thought I'd left for good, didn't you? I'm back." She wiped a tear from her eye, ", so you think I'd not want to come back to my boyfriend?" Sora laughed nervously, and turned away. He grabbed Amber close, and ruffled her hair. He then turned to face Kairi again. "She's my new you. You didn't go on a foraging adventure, did you?" Kairi winced when Sora blurted this remark.

"no." She murmured. Sora laughed. "So what are you doing here?" he was getting nebby. "I moved away. I don't need you anyway!" Kairi stormed off back to her raft and took off towards a small boat where her parents were waving her to come along.

Amber was sniffling. "Well, if you still love her that much," Sora put a finger to her lips. "Shush. I don't I promise! You're here now. She's bratty, anyways. Always was." He smiled warmly. (OK NO FLAMES!! I'M PAIRING SORA WITH AMBER BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME TO Yeah she's a real person IM NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE STORY, SORRY! ) Amber giggled. Sora hopped back up on the PaPu tree and plucked the highest fruit off the highest branch. He split it in half, and handed Amber a piece. "Eat it. You'll know what I mean when I say it's magical!" he pecked her cheek. Wakka jumped up next and grabbed a PaPu. He split it in half, and Lily eagerly ate it as did Amber.

Suddenly the four were tossed into a separate dimension. Wakka and Lily in one, and Sora and Amber in another, they both heard each other, and a soft tinkle of wind chimes. The light was blinding, but the friends were not looking into the light, but could not see at all. A tiny wisp of light floated out of each child's heart, and into their designated PaPu partner. (OMGSH I love that. PaPu partner! XD) Suddenly they fell back on the sand of Destiny Island. "Magic." Lily and Amber murmured. "Congrats. Your destinies are intertwined. Whoopee-dee!" Axel popped in, clapped each PaPu consumer on the back, and popped back out, reaching for Lily the whole time.

After he was gone, his voice remained. "You will be my nobody someday, Lily" Lily and Amber hugged the PaPu partner, and they ran off to swim in the ocean. The dolphins were jumping along the horizon, and everything was perfect.

END NOTE: You might notice a little redundant ending after a while. That's the point.


End file.
